Icyln Antics
by Write-To-You
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Julian and Caitlin's daughter: Icyln Albert (thank you to ihateeverybodyandthing for that catch. I had her name Icyln Snow :P).
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

**Author's Note: I KNOW! I haven't posted in SO long! But here I am with a new story! BUT I SAW THE TRAILER FOR THE FLASH (watch it.** ** _now_** **.) and I NEEDED to write SOMETHING because, OMG, Caitlin is baaaaaaack! And Julian is on the cast list!**

 **And, of course, I should totally begin to work on a fanfiction where I figure out how that all comes into play, but I felt like writing this instead :)**

 **Here's the deal: I thought that Icyln was the perfect name. It sounds "icy" :D which was I thought was fitting. And it even means compassionate and kind and stuff! Perfect for the daughter of the probably two most amazing people in the Arrowverse!**

Icyln's feet barely made a sound as she padded across the floor in her socks. It was well past one in the morning, every light in the house long dark. Her shoes were on the mat, carefully placed in case one of her parents was suddenly extremely observant and noticed that they were in a different spot then the afternoon before.

Peeking up the stairs before she started on them, Icyln placed her foot on the first one. It cracked loudly and she hissed out a curse, freezing with her hand on the railing and straining her ears to check for noise from her parents.

Pushing out a breath of air only after she had waiting for what seemed like years, Icyln continued her way up the stairs. The rest of them were pretty quiet, only small creaks and shuffling sounds from her socks making noise as she crept down the hallway.

She reached her room without any further trouble, and was about to rip off her street cloths and dive under her covers when her door nob sealed shut with a frosty sheet of ice.

Icyln let out a little squeak of surprise and whipped around. "Um, hi... Mom."

Caitlin Snow crossed her arms over her pajama-clad chest and raised her eyebrows. She didn't speak, and Icyln shifted uncomfortable.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Look, you're actually really lucky, ok? Half the kids in my grade sneak out every night to drink and smoke and do drugs and stuff, and I never do any of that!"

"No. You don't." Caitlin said. "You just go out and give drug dealers and muggers hypothermia _without telling us_."

Icyln let out a frustrated puff of hair. "Well, yeah, obviously. If I told you, you'd say _no_."

Caitlin placed her hands on her hips and glared at her 17 year old daughter. "You're not helping your case right now, young lady."

Icyln wilted under her gaze and slouched so that she was hiding in her hoody. "I'm sorry I snuck out of the house. _Again_."

Julian walked out of her parent's bedroom, yawning widely and rubbing at his thinning blond hair. Caitlin sent him a look that clearly read: _Please help me to reenforce the rules that our daughter obviously doesn't care to follow. Please._

Julian wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head instead. He peered at Icyln and she could tell that he was wishing that he had brought his glasses with him out of his bedroom. "Did you go out and fight crime again?"

"Yes." Icyln muttered, dropping her gaze. Why-oh-why couldn't she have made it to her bed without anyone catching her? "Only for an hour. And I stayed within 16 blocks of the house in all directions, just like I promised for the more... organized vigilante-y-ing." Her voice trailed off at the end and she slumped a little bit more.

Julian cleared his throat and sent a sideways glance at Caitlin. "So, uh, did you... save anyone?"

"Julian!" Caitlin hissed, elbowing her husband in the chest and turning her glare on him. "You are suppose to be _punishing_ her, not _encouraging_ her!"

"She was just doing what she was born to do!" Julian protested, holding his ground valiantly. Icyln beamed at him. There was a reason she got along so well with her father. "What do you expect that daughter of a superhero and a sidekick to do?"

"You're not a sidekick, dad!" Icyln protested. "You're just not... you just don't have powers."

"Thanks, honey." Julian said with a smile.

Caitlin elbowed him again, ending their bonding time and directing the conversation back to the more important matter. "She still shouldn't be breaking the rules. We don't have many rules, Icyln, but we need you to follow the ones we have. They're for your own safety."

"Mom, I'm 17!" Icyln protested. "Two more months, and I'm an adult. You're going to have to let me make my own decisions at some point. Wouldn't you rather me do it when I can still look to you for help and guidance then when I'm, I dunno, in the huge dangerous city where I'm going to college?"

"Sweetheart, you're going to college in Star City." Caitlin said, her mouth set in a tight line. "And I'll remind you that some of Uncle Barry's best friends live there. And protect the city. I've made sure that they will not let you go out at night to fight crime without backup or at least a com."

" _MOM_!" Icyln groaned, her face flushing as she anticipated how much teasing she would get from 19 year old Steven Queen, Oliver and Felicity's oldest son, who had the most freedom of anyone she had ever met.

"Icyln!" Caitlin shot back. "I am your mother and you still live under my house so you will follow my rules. Now, it's late- early- so you go to bed and we will decide your punishment tomorrow morning."

Groaning, but knowing better then to push her luck, Icyln slouched back into her room and slammed the door.

A few minutes later, when she was lying on her back in her pajamas and worrying about tomorrow, Julian crept in. He sat on her bed and whispered, "You awake?"

"Yeah." Icyln whispered, even though he probably already knew that. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"I managed to diffuse your mother's anger. Next time, you might not be so lucky." Julian shook his head, nudging her shoulder with his knee as she sat up. "You know she just wants to protect you."

"I just don't understand how she doesn't get that I just want to help people!" Icyln sighed. "And if she would let me go out and do that, I would ask, and I wouldn't _have_ to sneak."

"I know." Julian wrapped his arm around his daughter for a hug. "She used to do the same thing to Uncle Barry. _And_ Uncle Cisco. She tries to protect the people she cares about by keeping them in a safe little bubble. We live in a world where that's not possible, though, so it just comes off as being... overprotective."

"Did she ever do that to you?" Icyln asked, looking up at him.

Julian let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. A long time ago... when we first met. She was just getting used to her powers. She used to become someone... evil when she used them, and she didn't want me to get hurt, so she pushed me away. Didn't work though." He laughed quietly, lost in a memory that Icyln couldn't quite picture.

"The point is, Icyln," Julian continued. "Eventually your mom is going to figure out that trying to stop you from doing what you were naturally supposed to do isn't going to keep you safe. She knows enough from experience that you have to embrace your daughter for who she is. _Her_ mother never did that. She'll get there. You both will. And until then," Julian stood up, giving Icyln a kiss on the forehead. "I will just have to continue to be the mediator between the two most important females in my life."

"Thanks, dad." Icyln murmured. She yawned, laying back down. "I really appreciate it."

"If it happens again, though." Julian gave her a stern look. "I won't be helping."

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Make sure to tell me what you'd like to see next!**


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wasn't sure what you guys would actually think about this idea :P**

His name was Chris Danvers and he was beyond amazing. He brought her flowers and wrote her sweet texts and was her first love and would be her last.

And, ok. He _might_ of been the son of the doppelganger of hero Kara Danvers, AKA Supergirl. Which was a little weird. But so was Icyln's life.

Julian and Caitlin didn't approve.

"You're only 17." Caitlin huffed one evening after Icyln spun into the kitchen and asked for a vase. "This is too much for 17."

"I'm practically 18 and it's _not_." Icyln argued.

"I actually have to agree with Caitlin." Julian added in from the kitchen table, where he was eating reheated dinner and finishing up on a case file for the CCPD. "You're getting in pretty deep with this boy. He's your first boyfriend and you've never had any experience with this before. Just remember to take it slow, ok? I don't want you to do something you regret."

Knowing exactly what he meant and not wanting to think about it, Icyln through up her hands in annoyance and stomped out of the kitchen, flowers still grasped in her fist.

Chris texted her that night, asking if she wanted to join him and his friends out that night.

 _Sorry, curfew :P_

 _Just sneak out_

 _Haha learned the hard way not to do that_

Icyln shifted on her mattress and sighed. With her luck, she would probably have to refuse Chris so many times that he would break up with her. Wouldn't _that_ be perfect.

 _Ok whatever ur comfortable with_

Icyln smiled. _Ur amazing 3_

 _Thx_

She texted him to say goodnight, but it never showed up as being read.

The reason they broke up wasn't actually because of her mother and her strictness. It was because of her. She had cold powers -she was a _superhero_ -, and even though she could control them, she couldn't tell him. It was a huge part of her life- it _was_ her life- and she couldn't share that bit of herself with him.

And besides, she was going to college in another city, and he was going to college in another state, and Icyln didn't want any ties holding her back. She wanted to make her own person by herself and not worry about having a boyfriend back home.

It still hurt though; to see the look on his face when she told him that she didn't think they were working out anymore. Julian came home from the CCPD and found his daughter curled up on the couch with a tub on Ben&Jerry's ice cream, crying over some romantic movie and holding a blanket around her shoulders.

He decided _not_ to go into the room, and snuck into the kitchen to find his wife.

"Is she okay?" He whispered over the sound of murmured voices from the movie.

"What do you think?" Caitlin asked, giving him a kiss as a hello and peeking into the living room to check on her child. "She broke up with Chris today."

Julian's eyebrows shot up, and he took snuck a peek at Icyln. "She did? Why on Earth would she do that?"

Caitlin let out a sigh. "She can't tell him about her powers, and she babbled something about not wanting to have any ties while she's in college before she burst into tears and began bemoaning her singleness and future-thinking mind."

"Wow." Was all Julian could manage, looking impressed.

"Yeah." Caitlin breathed, unable to fight her smile. "It's times like these that remind me why she's our daughter. My organization, your emotional break downs-"

"Oi!" Julian gave her an affronted look and Caitlin laughed, kissing his cheek to make up for it.

"I'm kidding- I'm kidding!" She told him quickly.

"Would you two stop being _cute_ in there?" Icyln called from the living room. "I'm trying to mope."

Julian pressed his lips together in a desperate attempt not to laugh, but had to end up excusing himself to the bathroom anyway. Caitlin let out another sigh and joined her daughter on the couch.

"I'm proud of you, you know." She said quietly when the movie reached a lull point of sad music and rain streaming down a window.

Icyln let out a sniffle for a response, and Caitlin smiled at her. "I know this was a difficult decision for you, but I think that you know yourself, and you know your future. It's very grown up of you to end things between you and Chris before you couldn't and regretted it."

"And what if I hadn't?" Icyln asked quietly. "What if Chris and I were meant to be together, and I wrecked it for a stupid future I don't even know if I have. What Chris and I have- _had_ \- that was real. Why did I have to go and be so _stupid_ -"

She broke off and buried her face in her mom's shoulder. Caitlin pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I know." She whispered. "I know. It's hard right now. I promise- it'll get easier. You're going to find someone else."

Icyln _did,_ in fact, find someone else. Someone who was tall and attractive and sweet and a year older then her and happened to go to the same college.

Someone who shared the same life as her- the life of being a superhero.

Someone named Steven Queen.

And Caitlin and Julian (and Oliver and Felicity) weren't _quite_ sure what to think of that.

 **Author's Note: Haha, I just had to. I had to. Because I feel like the kids of the Arrowverse couples in these shows just** ** _would_** **end up together. It's so perfect! And it's not like they're related or anything.**

 **OH ANY BTW ihateeverybodyandthing: I WROTE THIS BEFORE YOUR COMMENT! What are the chances?**


End file.
